Talk:The Four Little Shavers
More Detailed Image There's a link below me that will go to The Four Little Shavers article and show a much better and more detailed image. However, the image that is here on the ShowBiz Pizza Wiki shows them at the Brandon, Florida Pizza Time Theatre restaurant and should stay as well, though the character setup looks different than the new image for some reason. http://www.showbizpizza.com/ptp/characters/thelittleshavers.html -- 13:10, October 25, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian What I meant to say last year was that I found a better quality image of the Four Little Shavers. Could it be added to the article? I have also found a better link of the image, which can be found below this comment. http://www.showbizpizza.com/ptp/characters/shavers_lg.jpg -- 21:00, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Done. This reminds me, I'm not saying you have to, but if you read my recent blog post, I would greatly appreciate it. ::Thank you Santademon! I appreciate you for finally answering my request. By the way, I did read the blog post. I'll reply to you soon. By the way, if you're wondering why I have a different IP address, I'll tell you that on the blog. See you around! -- 14:30, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Formally known as Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian on IP Address 75.68.122.13 ::Never mind! The blog wouldn't allow me to post the comment because it considered it an attempted hijack. I'll just tell you here to avoid that from happening again. You can move this to the blog if you want Santademon. Santadeomon, you getting the blame form ShowBizPizza.com might actually be my fault! Back before you joined the wiki in mid 2015, it was just me and a few other users who worked here to prevent vandalism caused by trolls and FNAF fans. Back in my early days here, I copied info from that website to spruce up the articles here that were lagging in detail, though I had no intention of stealing/plagiarizing. So sorry for the inconvenience! With that said. maybe you can tell those guys on Retro Pizza Zone that it's not your fault and maybe you can get some of those guys to help out on this wiki. By the way, I'm quitting this wiki and the Harry Turtledove Wiki for now. It's not you Santademon, but my IP address got screwed up this morning. For the past two years, my IP address was 75.68.122.13. However, when I edited some Wikipedia articles this morning, I ended up with a new one "73.149.152.16" and I do not wanna work with a new IP address! So, I guess this is goodbye for now Santademon :( . Maybe I can create an account in January 2017 if my old IP address isn't returned by then. So for now Santademon. goodbye and good luck! "Cue Taps bugle call now" -- 15:15, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Formally known as Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian on IP Address 75.68.122.13 :Please don't leave the wiki. Just keep editing with your current IP address, or create an account. :I appreciate your honesty, and I plan to add your statement to my blog post. :As for telling the users on RPZ, I created an account there, but it wouldn't let me post for some reason. :\ Santademon (talk) 03:02, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Update: I just tried RPZ again, and I was able to post. Santademon (talk) 06:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC)